Dentro
by forever-ss
Summary: -Lo siento Shaoran... pero lo nuestro termina aquí...


Me sent mal en el momento que Shaoran coloco su mano en mi mejilla para retirar una lagrima.

- Qu pasa?, no llores...-Dijo en un susurro, rodeando mi cintura con su otro brazo, d ndome un fuerte abrazo y pegando su frente con la m a. Mire sus ojos y me di cuenta que el tambi n estaba sufriendo.

Como pude me separe de el, le di una triste sonrisa.

-Lo siento Shaoran... pero lo nuestro termina aqu - Quise sonar que estaba convencida con mi decisi n, pero no pareci as ... mi voz se quebr y una lagrima traicionera escapo, esta recorri mi mejilla hasta caer al suelo, mire su expresi n, sus ojos reflejaban un abismo...

-Pero porque?- Me dijo dolido, dejando soltar el llanto en el...- Yo te amo Sak... te amo demasiado, no puedes hacerme esto, no cuando mi vida depende de ti y lo sabes...- No me di cuenta en el momento que el me abrazo y escondi su rostro en mi cuello, esto era demasiado... pero sabia que los dos ten amos la culpa de esto.

Hace mas de un mes el se hab a olvidado de mi, me ignoraba vilmente cuando mas lo necesitaba, mis padres no quer an que tuviera una relaci n con el, por miedo a que yo dejara mis estudios y cosas as que dicen ellos, pero no les hice caso.

Cuando mis padres descubrieron que yo era novia de Shaoran nos alejaron y como pude me escape de mi casa para vivir con el... a la edad de 16 a os viv amos juntos hasta hace poco, yo hab a quedado embarazada, no sab amos que hacer, aun no termin bamos la preparatoria y ninguno de los dos trabajaba.

Un d a me dijo que dejar a de estudiar para irse a trabajar yo lo apoye, como siempre. Despu s de una semana me di cuenta de su ausencia, el ya casi no estaba conmigo y yo me pon a triste, cuando llegaba a la casa solo era para dormir, paso un mes y fue lo mismo. Nada era igual como antes, ya no hab an besos, caricias, mucho menos palabras de amor.

Cuando cumplimos un a o de relaci n pens que cambiaria y no fue as ... fue el peor d a de mi vida. Estaba sola en casa como siempre, apenas tenia 4 meses de embarazo. Hablo por tel fono diciendo que su mama hab a llegado a Jap n solo para llev rselo a china por un mes, no le vi ning n problema as que no dije nada, pero tampoco me dijo a que se iba, deje de pensar en ello. Me fui a dormir y fue cuando escuche ruidos extra os, alguien hab a entrado a la casa, no se distingu a el rostro y yo estaba muy asustada, solo sent que me golpeo despu s todo se hiso negro.

Cuando despert , estaba en el hospital el medico me dijo cosas que nunca espere escuchar en mi vida y con solo esas palabras mi vida quedo marcada para siempre.

Hab a perdido a mi bebe.

Seg n me dijo el medico, el sujeto hab a abusado de mi para despu s golpear repetidas veces mi vientre, hasta quitarle la vida al ser que tenia dentro.

Cuando Shaoran regreso intente dec rselo, pero no me escucho siempre dec a que tenia cosas que hacer y no tenia tiempo para mi. Cuando me desespere se lo grite, estaba harta de que jam s me escuchara y eso me dol a mas por que no tenia el consuelo del padre de mi hijo.

Eso lo hiso reaccionar por un tiempo aunque despu s cambio y se volvi frio conmigo.

Hace poco conoc a un chico y as fue como me olvide de Shaoran aun que no completamente, Kyo hiso que el vac o que quedo en mi coraz n se volviera a llenar de felicidad y me hiso creer otra vez en el amor.

Y aqu estoy ahora, terminando mi relaci n con el para estar con Kyo.

Se me enredan las palabras cuando trato de explicar

la sinopsis de esta historia desde que tu ya no estas.

Mi vida es, solo un traspi s lleno de fe...

Y un sue o que aun esta... de pie...

Lo abrace con fuerzas, tratando de pensar que esto era un sue o y que cuando despertara, los dos estuvi ramos en casa cuidando de nuestro bebe.

En alg n lugar del tiempo aun me abrazo fuerte a ti

Y me subo a tus zapatos para no dejarte ir

Y aun que yo se que hay que crecer para vivir

Sigues en mi como una luz... sin fin...

-Lo siento mucho Shaoran... pero yo ya no...- De un largo suspiro derramando mis ultimas lagrimas y tomando valor para lo que segu a...- Yo...ya no te amo... enti ndeme por favor- Me separe de el y tome su rostro limpiando sus lagrimas...- Tu te encargaste de matar mi amor hacia a ti... te quiero mucho, pero como amigo.

Y aun que pase un siglo y envejezca siempre te recordare

Pase lo que pase la princesa aun te espera en el anden...

Dentro...

Muy dentro...

Dentro...

Muy dentro...

-Yo... trato de entenderte... pero no puedo Sak... no puedo...- Su voz estaba quebrada hasta yo pod a sentir el nudo en la garganta que el sent a. Vi como su fuerza se perdi y como callo de rodillas...- Perd name por favor... Te amo...

Reencontrarme ha sido lento entre tanta confusi n

Pero ahora que lo pienso tu jam s dijiste adi s...

-Yo te perdone... pero ya no te amo- Me arrodille para estar a su altura... y lo nico que hizo fue besarme como nunca lo hab a hecho... tomo mis labios con los suyos con una ternura infinita, transmiti ndome todo tipo de emociones... pero sobre todo con mucho amor...

Por eso hoy mi coraz n te siente aqu

Sigues en mi como una luz... sin fin...

Nos pusimos de pie y nos vimos por "ultima vez"

Y aun que pase un siglo y envejezca siempre te recordare

Pase lo que pase la princesa aun te espera en el anden...

Dentro...

Muy dentro...

Dentro...

Muy dentro...

- Recuerdas la canci n que te dedique por error la primera vez?- Le sonre

-Si me acuerdo...-Me dijo en un susurro, me acerque a el y en su oreja hable...

-En alg n lugar del tiempo aun me abrazo fuerte a ti... Adi s Shaoran- Le di un beso en la mejilla, tome las maletas que estaban enfrente de la que una vez hab a sido mi hogar... y me sub al auto donde me esperaba Kyo.

Tal vez piensan que ah acabo todo.. pero no, me separe de Shaoran a la edad de 19 a os, ahora vivo con Kyo y ya tengo 21 a os... D as despu s de separarnos me entere que estaba embarazada otra vez.

Sin duda alguna el padre era Sharon, yo me hab a enterado cuando tenia 4 meses de embarazo, no se como no me di cuenta antes... lo busque por cielo mar y tierra para que supiera que seria padre y lo logre, el estaba en china, regreso a Jap n por el bebe. Primero estaba asustada pensando que Kyo se enfadar a conmigo por mi embarazo, gracias a todos los dioses no fue as , en realidad yo lo amaba mucho.

Shaoran y yo nos llev bamos muy bien, el no intentaba nada conmigo y estaba tranquila por eso. A veces nos pon amos a hablar del bebe que perdimos y de lo hermoso que fue el o ella...

5 meses despu s de eso, un 25 de diciembre a las 12:00 de la media noche, pesando dos kilos 153 gramos naci Daniela Sakura Li, una peque a ni a muy parecida a mi pero con los ojitos un poco mas obscuros... y a las 12:05 pesando 2 kilos 300 gramos naci Hien Daniel Kinomoto una copia id ntica a Shaoran...

Tal vez se pregunten por que tienen el mismo nombre Daniela y Daniel y porque tienen diferentes apellidos...

Pero es f cil de explicar, nosotros a nuestro primer bebe le quisimos poner Daniel fuera lo que fuera... y por los apellidos, nos pusimos de acuerdo para que el se llevara a la ni a, y yo quedarme con el ni o.

Y ahora aqu estoy, con kyo, con mi peque o Hien y su prima Sakura junto Shaoran, festejando sus dos a itos y la navidad... Deseando muy en el fondo, que en otra vida este con el... porque dentro de mi coraz n hay una peque a parte que aun vive por el... por Shaoran...

En alg n lugar del tiempo aun me abrazo fuerte a ti...

Mi primera y ultima publicaci n... basada en mi vida. 


End file.
